In the second year of our research on the effectiveness of training ward staff in behavior modification techniques, we are going to start on two new wards and begin to include training of relatives of some of the patients as well. We will also continue to develop our behavioral observation measures of staff and patients and begin to evaluate the speech samples collected from the patients as a general measure of their behavior in addition to scaling their behavior on the ward. Finally we intend to assess the changes in the attitudes of the staff as a result of our training procedures.